angel with a shotgun a turkish supernatural fanfic
by watergus
Summary: Camael kardeşinin önüne atıldı, ne var ki sıska vücudu Lucifer'in yapılı cüssesini örtmeye yetmiyordu. "Mikail," diye yalvardı. "Bunu yapma. Lütfen, ona zarar verme." Onun öyküsü bulutların üstünde başladı. Sevgili kardeşi Lucifer babasına karşı ayaklanırken, ikizi Castiel ve diğer melekler başlarındaki Mikail'in onu yerin yedi kat dibindeki kafese kapatması konusunda ısrarcıydı.
1. tanıtım,,

_Camael kardeşinin önüne atıldı, ne var ki sıska vücudu Lucifer'in yapılı cüssesini örtmeye yetmiyordu. "Mikail," diye yalvardı. "Bunu yapma. Lütfen, ona zarar verme."_

Onun öyküsü bulutların üstünde başladı. Sevgili kardeşi Lucifer babasına karşı ayaklanırken, ikizi Castiel ve diğer melekler başlarındaki Mikail'in onu yerin yedi kat dibindeki kafese kapatması konusunda ısrarcıydı. Sadece o, kardeşi için savaştı. Sadece o, Lucifer'in evdeki yerinin korunmasını istiyordu. İsyana katılınca bedelini ağır ödeyeceği yanlışlar yaptı. Babasının kararı kesindi, Camael düşecekti. Yalnız düşmekle de kalmayacak, her yaşamın sonunda yeniden doğacaktı. Hafızası silinen melek, artık kendi benliğinden çıkıp Prudence Faulkner oluvermişti.

Yüzyıllar boyunca aynı bedenin içinde saf bir ruh olarak yaşadı. Ona bahşedilen her hayat, birbirinin komik birer kopyasıydı. Prudence artık Camael hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyor, yavaş yavaş ölümlülerin seviyesine iniyordu. Onu diğerlerinden ayıran tek özelliği arada sırada kafasının içinde duyduğu sesler ve objeleri hareket ettirebilmek için beyin dalgalarını kullanabilmesiydi.

2008 yılında Castiel, Dean Winchester adındaki adamı cehennem ateşinden kurtararak Dünya'ya indi. Bu sırada düşmüş meleğin varlığını haber alan iblisler kızı işkenceye maruz bıraktılar, çünkü beynindeki sesler ona bu olayla ilgili önemli bilgiler fısıldıyordu. Daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar meşgul olan beyni, kardeşinin kurtarılmış olduğunu bilmeyen Sam ve arkadaşı Ruby gelince rahatladı. Sam ve Prudence arasında gelişen umutsuz aşk onlara binbir güçlük çıkarırken, zorluklara beraber meydan okumaya başladılar.


	2. saints and sinners

_Get out your guns, battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

-The Cab

2 0 0 8

Çarmıhları andıran fakat yerden biraz daha yüksekte duran mekanizmanın üstünde, sımsıkı bağlanmış yatıyordu. Yüzüne eskisinden daha güçlü bir ışık vurmaktaydı. Gözlerini açtıktan sonra bile çevresini ancak yavaş yavaş algılayabiliyordu. Bu odaya sanki bambaşka bir dünyadan, çok daha derinlerdeki bir sualtı dünyasından yüzerek çıkmıştı. Ne kadardır orada, derinlerde olduğunu bilmiyordu. Uyandığı andan beri karanlık veya aydınlık görmemişti. Kaldı ki, anımsadıklarının da bir sürekliliği yoktu. Bilincinin, uykudaki bilincinin bile zaman zaman kapandığı ve kapkara bir boşluktan sonra yeniden açıldığı olmuştu. Ama bu boşluklar günlerce ya da haftalarca mı sürmüştü; yoksa yalnızca birkaç saniye mi, bilmek olanaksızdı.

Karabasan dirseğine indirilen o ilk darbeyle başladı. Kaç kez dayak yemişti, dayaklar ne kadar sürmüştü anımsayamıyordu. Her seferinde siyah üniformalı beş altı adam oluyordu başında. Bazen yumruk atarak, bazen coplarla, bazen demir çubuklarla dövüyorlar; bazen de postallarıyla tekmeliyorlardı. Kim bilir kaç kez umarsız bir hayvan gibi yerlerde yuvarlanmış, tekmelerden sakınabilmek için bitmek bilmeyen boşuna bir çabayla debelenip durmuş; ama hep kaburgalarına, karnına, dirseklerine, baldırlarına, kasığına, kuyruksokumuna daha fazla tekme yemekten kurtulamamıştı. Kimi zaman bu iş o denli uzun sürüyordu ki bilincini yitirmeyi becerememesi adamların attığı dayaktan çok daha acımasız, korkunç ve dayanılmaz geliyordu. Bazen sinirleri öyle boşanıyordu ki daha dayak başlamadan yalvar yakar oluyor, adamın kalkan yumruğunu görür görmez işlediği işlemediği ne suç varsa döküveriyordu. Kimi zaman, ilkin hiçbir şeyi itiraf etmemeye karar veriyordu, o zaman ağzından tek bir sözcüğü bile söke söke almak zorunda kalıyorlardı. Kimi zaman da kendince bir uzlaşma yolu arayarak _'İstediklerini söyleyeceğim, ama hemen değil. Acı dayanılmaz olana kadar direnmeliyim. Üç tekme daha atsınlar, sonra iki tekme daha; o zaman ne istiyorlarsa söylerim.'_ diyordu içinden.

Bazen ayakta duramaz hale gelinceye kadar dövdükten sonra hücrenin taş zeminine patates çuvalı gibi fırlatıp atıyorlar, kendine gelmesi için birkaç saat bekledikten sonra yine dövmeye başlıyorlardı. Tüm bu arbede, şiddet ve aşağılama; halüsinasyonlarla çevrelenmesine neden oluyordu. Bir keresinde karşısındaki adamın gözlerinin siyaha büründüğünü görmüştü. Halen inanamasa da, bundan neredeyse emindi. Siyah gözler yaşadıklarının getirdiği deliliğin bir parçası olmalıydı. Hepsi bununla da bitmiyordu; üniformalı adamların gücü, bir insana ait olamayacak kadar fazlaydı. Onu bir duvardan öbürüne fırlatırken sadece tek bir parmak kullanıyorlardı, Prudence görmüştü.

i.

Karanlığın doğup geliştiği yerdeydi. Nerede olduğunu çıkaramamasının nedeni belki de buydu. Algılarına sıkı perdeler çekilmişti, yine de odada kendinden başka bir kişi daha olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Bir adam. Ve bu adam odanın kenarına yerleştirilen maun masanın önünde durmuş, şuh kahkahalar atarak kızın duyamadığı bir şeyler anlatıyordu. O an bağlı bulunduğu yapı birçok açıdan çarmıhları andırmaktaydı. Dikey pozisyonda durmuş ve zincirlerle tutturulmuştu. Başını daha fazla önde tutamayarak aşağı eğdiğinde, işkenceci büyük bir hışımla ona yaklaştı. Uzun boyluydu ve kafa derisi saç kökleriyle kutsanmamıştı. Mavi gözlerinden fışkıran öldürme hırsı değildi onun tehlikeli gözükmesini sağlayan; asla tükenmeyen kararlılığının yanında elinden gelen her şeyi yapabilecekmiş hissi veren bağlılığıydı.

"Uyumamalısın Prudence. Bunu yapmamalısın."

Kız, adamın elindekini fark edince acı içinde inleyip zincirlerini zorlayarak geri çekilmeye çalıştı. Dolgun dudakları büzülüp kocaman bir et parçası halini almıştı.

"Sevdin mi?" diye sordu kel adam, elindeki uzun bıçağı sallayarak. Odaya hâkim olan karanlığa rağmen metalin tehditkâr bir biçimde parlıyor olması, bunca zaman masanın başında onu bilemekle meşgul olduğunu düşündürüyordu. Kendini sakınmaya çalışıyordu ancak gücü iyiden iyiye azalmıştı, adam onu yanaklarından yakaladı. Var gücüyle sıkarken bıçağı yaklaştırdı ve sol yanağında derin bir yarık açtı. Bu sırada zincirlerini salladı mahkum, büyük bir şangırtı odadaki maddesel ortamı etkisi altına aldı. Yüzü artık serbestti, yanağı yanmaya başlayınca derin bir nefes aldı. "Çekinme," dedi işkenceci, "Ağlayabilirsin. Kimse kuğu zehrine bu kadar uzun süre dayanamaz. Ne kadar ironik, değil mi? Kuğu gibi narin bir varlığın isminin zehre verilmesi yani. Aslına bakarsan içindekilerin kuğularla hiçbir alakası yok."

Fakat Prudence dinlemiyordu. Umursamazlığından değildi elbette, ancak kulakları çalışmaktan vazgeçmişti. Bağlı olduğu çarmıh ağır hareketlerle aşağı inerken adamın deli bakışlarını yakaladı. Birkaç adım ötesinde durmuş; kırmızı, paslı bir kolu çekiyordu. Tamamen yatar hale geldiğinde başını yasladı ve sağ tarafa eğmeye çalıştı. Derin nefesler alıp verirken dudakları yine büzülmüştü, aksi takdirde işkencecinin dediği gibi ağlaması işten bile değildi.

"Şimdi," dedi adam, kızın zar zor duyabildiği, sinir bozucu bir tonla; "Söyle bakalım Prudence, neler duyuyorsun?"

Sesler tekrar maun masanın yanından geliyordu. Kız kısık bir _pfft_ sesi çıkardıktan sonra "Bilmiyorum." dedi, "Anlayamıyorum."

Kel adam vakit kaybetmeden farklı bir aletle ona yaklaştı. Bu seferki bildiği kadarıyla deniz ürünlerinin içini çıkarmak için kullanılan, kısa bıçaklardandı. Kuğu zehrine bulanmış olmalıydı. Prudence yerinde sabırsızca kıpırdandı. Bıçak tenine karnından girdi. Kız bağırdı, sesin hiçbir yere ulaşmayacağını bile bile -işkenceci hücrenin ses yalıtımının iyi olduğunu garanti etmişti- bağırdı. Başı hafifçe sallanırken bıçak hala yerindeydi. Karnını oluşturan tüm doku kan içindeydi ve yer yer yanmaya başlamıştı. Mavi gözlü adam usta bir cerrah olmalıydı, zira işinde oldukça iyiydi.

İkinci bağırma dalgası, tüm yaraları yanmaya başlayınca geldi. Bir milyon iğnenin aynı anda hücum etmesi sonucunda ortaya çıkması muhtemel olan acı, kızı tir tir titretti. Ne var ki tüm bunlar işkenceciyi hiç etkilememiş gibiydi. Sessizliğin uzamasını göz önünde bulundurarak, odada yalnız kalmış olduğunu düşündü.

Zincirleri çok sıkıydı; bileklerinde şimdiden büyük, kanlı lekeler oluşmuştu. Eğer kaşınmıyor olsalardı biraz daha katlanılabilir olabilirlerdi, ancak bulunduğu ortamdaki hijyen sorunu pası da beraberinde getiriyordu. Sakin kalmaya çalışmak daha çok çileden çıkmasına ve yaralarını gözünde büyütmesine neden olmaktan başka bir işe yaramamıştı. Beş dakika, on dakika, yarım saat derken Prudence soğuk hücrede yatıp beklemeye devam etti. Tüm işkenceler bu odada olmuştu, onu buradan hiç çıkarmamışlardı. Kaç gün olmuştu emin değildi ve asla olabileceğini sanmıyordu, çünkü burada ne ışık vardı; ne karanlık, ne de umut. İşin kötü tarafı, sordukları soruların cevaplarını bilmiyordu. Hem de hiçbirini. Tek bildiği taş duvarlarına güneş vuran bir odada, kolları tavana bağlı şekilde uyandığıydı. Buraya gelmeden önce tutulduğu yerde bir pencere bulunuyordu, ışığı en son o zaman görmüştü. Odada iki mahkum daha vardı; bir kız ve bir erkek. Onlar da tıpkı kendisi gibi sıkı iplerle yukarı bağlılardı ve ayakta duruyorlardı. Dairede bir de lamba olduğunu hatırlıyordu Prudence; geceleri loş, sarı bir ışık saçan, güçsüz bir lamba. Ağzına tıkıştırılmış olan bez parçası konuşmasına imkan vermiyordu. Orada tam üç gün kalmıştı.

Baş ağrıları işte o zaman başlamıştı. Beyninin içinde patlayan binlerce süpernova düşüncelerini bulandırıyordu, bu yüzden sesler duymaya başlamadığını fark etmesi uzun sürdü. Konuşanlar odada değildi, zira gelip giden kimse yoktu. Hayal ürünü insanlar ona bazı bilgiler fısıldamaya başladığında deliliğin pençesine düştüğüne kanaat getirdi. Bu fısıltılar susmak bilmeden konuşuyorlar ve aynı cümleyi tekrar edip duruyorlardı; 'Dean Winchester kurtarıldı. Dean Winchester kurtarıldı. Dean Winchester kurtarıldı. Dean Winchester kurtarıldı. Dean Wi...'

Bu kelime öbeği belli aralıklarla yankılanıyordu. Dean Winchester her kimse önemli biri olmalıydı. Ondan bahsetmedikleri zaman Dean'in kardeşi olduğu anlaşılan Sam'den bahsediyorlardı. Daha da önemlisi, Tanrı'nın onlar için yaptığı plan ve kaderlerinde onları bekleyen tüm o zorluklardı. Prue bu planın ne içerdiğinden tam olarak emin değildi çünkü ne zaman ayrıntılara girecek olsalar beyni karıncalanıyordu, sanki biri sinyali bozuyormuş gibi.

Konuşmalara kulak misafiri olarak üç gün geçirmiş, bu süre boyunca yerinden kıpırdayamamış; yemek yememiş, su içmemişti. Kapı kapalı ve büyük ihtimalle kilitliydi. Diğer iki mahkum onun gibi kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş olmalılardı, sessizlerdi. En sonunda menteşelerin sesi duyuldu ve kız, diğerleri ile birlikte kimin geldiğini görebilmek için büyük bir hızla iplerini çevirdi. Gelen bodur, esmer bir adamdı. Top sakalı ve siyah takım elbisesiyle iş adamlarını andırıyordu. Siyah saçları düzgün bir şekilde kesilmişti, bir zamanlar kıvırcık oldukları belli oluyordu.

Beklenmeyen misafir Prue'yu çözdü. Kendini yerde bulan kızın bacakları gereğinden fazla süren tatili protesto ediyorlardı. Ağzındaki bezi çıkardıktan sonra adama neler olduğunu sordu, fakat kurtarıcısının sessizliğini korumak gibi bir prensibi vardı. Tüm soruları cevapsız kalırken, onu takip ederek merdivenlerden indi ve karanlık bir odaya vardı. Soğuk ve nemli hücre taş bir zemin; ortada duran detaylı bir çarmıh, sol kenara iliştirilmiş maun bir masa, odanın görünmeyen bir köşesindeki metal klozet ve arkadaki şilteden başka bir lüks sunmuyordu. Kız artık orada yalnızdı.

Çok geçmeden kurtarıcısı ona sıcak çorba ve ekmekten oluşan ziyafetini getirdi. Hala tek kelime etmemiş olan adamın hareketlerindeki gariplik, vakit ilerledikçe daha da komik bir hal alıyordu. Bir robotu andırıyordu. Bu düşünce kızı güldürdü. Artık karnı doymuştu ve kolları da bağlı değildi. Teşekkür etmesi gereken tek kişi robot adamdı. Yine de, diğer iki mahkuma ne olduğunu merak etmeden duramıyordu. Hücrede yalnız bırakıldığı süre boyunca bu düşünce beynini meşgul etmişti. Acaba ölmüşler miydi? Yoksa onlar da kendisi gibi bir odaya mı alınmıştı?

Tüm bunlar olurken bilinçaltının derinliklerinde ayrı bir parti verilmekteydi. Konu Dean ve Sam kardeşlerden, Castiel isimli birine kaymıştı. Sesler ondan bir hainmiş gibi söz ediyor, sanki azarlıyorlardı. Prudence Castiel'in kim olduğunu bilmiyordu, yine de kafasındaki tiyatroya yeni bir karakter daha katılmış olmasına sevinmiyor değildi. Artık günleri hücrede geçiyor, robot adam her gün bir kez sıcak çorba ve ekmek, bir kez de su getiriyordu. Sesler Castiel'i azarlamaya, yaptığı işin sorumsuz olduğunu ve verilen emirlerle uzaktan yakından ilgisi olmadığını söylemeye devam ettiler. Castiel ise bu konuda sessizdi, belki de savunmasını Prue'nun aldığı sinyalin bozulduğu zamanlar yapıyordu.

Böyle geçen kim bilir kaç gün sonunda hücrenin önündeki karanlık koridordan geçip gelen kişi, tamamen yeni bir simaydı. Odanın kapısı açıldı ve yabancı içeri girdi. Onun boylarında, yaş olarak da yakın gözüken sarışın bir kızdı bu. Hücreye atıldıktan birkaç dakika sonra kendi kendine acıma ihtiyacı duydu, çünkü kız yukarıdaki mahkumlardan biriydi. Nasıl olmuştu da unutabilmişti? Arkadaşını yanına getirmelerine minnettardı, hatırı sayılır üç günü birlikte tavandan asılarak geçirmişlerdi.

İlerleyen birkaç saati hücre arkadaşıyla iletişim kurmaya çalışarak geçirdi, ne var ki o da robota dönüşmüş olmalıydı. Hiçbir tepki vermiyor, önü arkası kesilmeyen sorularını cevapsız bırakmakta ısrar ediyordu. O zamandı ki korkunç bir düşünce aklını iyiden iyiye kurcalamaya başladı. Robot adam veya robot kız hiç var olmamıştı. Bu hücre gerçek değildi. Hepsi birer hayal, bir rüyaydı ve sadece tek hastalığın belirtisi olabilirdi; deliriyordu. Belki de çoktan delirmişti. Artık tüm düşünceler birbirine giriyor; fısıldayan, bazen bağıran sesleri bile duyulmaz hale getiriyordu. Kara bir girdap onları alıyor, birbiri ardına bağlayıp çözülmez duruma soktuktan sonra önüne atıyordu. Bu karmaşadan sıyrılmak ise ona kalıyordu. Kim bilir kaç kez başına yumruklar atıp ağlamıştı. Kim bilir kaç kez robot adam ve kıza küfürler savurmuş, lanetler okuyup yalvarmıştı. Değişken ruh hali ise sadece bu işin tuzu biberiydi.

Sayısının artık hiçbir önemi olmayan, hepsi birbirinin aynı gecelerden birinde -gece olup olmadığını bilmiyordu, uyku saatlerini haber veren zile dayanarak çıkarımda bulunmuştu- hücrenin bir köşesine kıvrılmış robot kızı alıp var gücüyle sarsmıştı. "Konuş benimle!" diye bağırdığını anımsıyordu, _"KONUŞSANA! KONUŞ! BİR ŞEYLER SÖYLE! KONUŞ!"_

Sarışın kızın adını bile bilmiyordu, fakat tüm organlarını yerinden edecek hırsla ve hızla sarsmaya devam ediyor, bir yandan da çığlıklar atarak yeri göğü inletiyordu. Yardıma gelen kimse olmadı, hücre arkadaşı ise hareketsiz kalmaya devam etti. Ölü bakışları geldiği gibi kaybolan bir gölgenin esiriydi. Onu deli eden bu bakışlarda canlılık dışında ne aranırsa vardı. Küstah bile denebilirdi, fakat asla canlı denemezdi.

Ertesi sabah uyandığında odada yalnızdı. Lekeli şiltede doğrulmaya çalışırken kafasında mor tavşanlar uçuşuyordu. Uykuyla uyanıklık arasındaki o noktada, robot kızın gitmiş olduğunu fark etti, ama robot adam yemeğini getirdiğinde iyice kabaran merakına rağmen sessizliğini korudu. Gardiyanla konuşmanın boşuna çaba harcamak dışında hiçbir yararı olmayacağını çoktan öğrenmişti.

Artık konuşkan dostu da gittiğine göre, beynindeki seslere odaklanabilirdi. Her gün farklı tonlarda sesler duyuyordu, her gün farklı konular hakkında tartışıyorlardı. Çok geçmeden arada bir duyduğu güçlü, tok sesin Castiel'e ait olduğuna karar verdi. Castiel denen adam sürekli Dean'den, 'plandan' ve 'kaderden' söz ediyor, diğer kardeş hakkında neredeyse hiç konuşmuyordu. Prudence onun için kendi kendine bir lakap üretmişti; Cas.

Günler, belki de haftalar bu şekilde birbirini kovaladı. Kafasının içindeki seslerden artık oldukça fazla bilgi edinmişti. Dean Winchester kurtarıldı, diyordu Cas. Öbürleri ise ne yapacaklarını bilemez halde aldıkları direkt emirlerden dem vuruyor, anlamsız tartışmalara girip girip çıkıyorlardı. Kızın tek gördüğü insan robot adamdı, başka kimse onu ziyaret etme zahmetinde bulunmuyordu. Seslerle ve gardiyanla yaşamayı öğrenmek oldukça zordu, ancak zaman her şeyi mümkün kıldı. Artık duyduğu konuşmaları yadırgamıyor, parmaklıkların ardından uzatılan yemek ve suyu da her gün minnetle alıyordu.

Aradan geçen günler ve olası haftalar umudunun son parçalarının da solmasına neden oldu. Rahatlığının yegâne sebebi buydu, umudu gittikçe körelip yok olmuştu. Belki de umutsuzluktandır ki, içeri dalan siyah üniformalı adamları görünce gözlerinden yaşlar boşandı. Acele ettiğini anlaması uzun sürmedi. Adamlar onu hücrenin ortasına sürükledikten sonra tekmeler savurmaya başladılar. Ne olduğunu anlamayan kız yerde iki büklüm yatıp mutluluktan acıya dönüşen gözyaşlarını durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

Rutinine eklenen bu aktivite bazı günler acı verici oluyor, bazı günler ise dayanılabilir duruma geliyordu. Cop ve demir çubuk gibi farklı alternatifler kullanmaya başladıkları zaman işin ciddiye bindiğini anladı. Her gün işkence görmeye alışması söz konusu bile olamazdı, her seferinde gözyaşı döküyor ve hiçbir şey bilmediğini iddia edip duruyordu. Kafasındaki seslerin ne dediğinin bu kadar önemli olduğunu asla tahmin edemezdi, yoksa hepsini hafızasına kaydederdi. Ancak konuşmaları hiçbir şekilde belleğine atmamıştı ve cezasını dayakla ödüyordu.


End file.
